


Just enough time to find an escape route

by uwillbeefound



Series: Detroit: Evolution [18]
Category: Detroit Evolution - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwillbeefound/pseuds/uwillbeefound
Summary: Day 20: Vampire auNines was a vampire who assumed that werewolves and vampires couldn't co exist until he found a lone and injured werewolf in the woods.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit: Evolution [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702627
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Just enough time to find an escape route

Werewolves and vampires were supposed to be enemies. It was in there blood apparently, a thing of evolution, they had similar prey, they had to fight each other to stay alive. 

Some believed this wasn't the case. Nines didn't at first, he thought it would be impossible for two people to trust each other. That was before he met Gavin. 

He was a teenager when the two met. Nines was young too, having been turned at age 9 and aged up artificially, making them around the same age. Gavin was alone, thrown out of his pack, Nines didn't know for what then. Nines himself had escaped his coven as well. 

Gavin was injured, hiding in a cave, when Nines found him. At first he was weary, fearful and crouched in the corner on edge. Nines gently placed some supplies he had near Gavin before moving back. 

"I'm not here to hurt you...I want to help." He replied, leaning against the side of the wall before sitting cross legged on the floor. He watched Gavin look around. "I'm alone too." He added. Gavin waited moment before collecting the items and beginning to tend to his wound. 

"Who are you? What do you want?" Gavin asked, keeping an eye on Nines. He had heard stories, rumours of Werewolves and Vampires getting on but he didn't believe them. He hated the blood suckers with a passion. He wasn't sure why the one infront of him was different. 

"I'm Nines...I'm guessing you were...removed...from you pack." Nines replied, looking out the cave door. "I ran away." 

"You? You don't seem the type." Gavin replied. From there interaction, he seemed Mr perfect, perfect form, perfect body, perfect mannorisms."I'm Gavin." 

"I didn't want to hurt anyone anymore." Nines admitted. He wasn't sure why he was talking to Gavin, let alone about this. 

"That's…didn't know blood suckers like you did that." Gavin replied simply, relaxing a little. 

"We didn't get a choice to be made, not everyone wanted to have this life." Nines replied, hearing calls from the distance. "Is that for you or me?" He asked, unable to recognize if it was vampires or werewolves yet.

"I think that's me...I may of pissed off a lot of people getting here." Gavin replied, looking around for a means of escape. "You should go." He added quickly. 

Nines shook his head "You're still injured." 

"I don't need your help." Gavin retailated, getting up and standing a little unsteadily on his feet. 

"Well, you've got it." Nines replied, moving quickly to help Gavin stand, a little surprised when he didn't fight it. "And we've got a better chance of survival together." 

"Fine, let's get out of here." Gavin replied as the two moved as quickly as they could from the cave. They found an unlikely sactuary in the next village across, a safe heaven run by an elderly wolf for wolves and vampires together.

Neither of them were sure before that night that Vampires and Werewolves could co-exist. As they years went by, the two grew closer and leaned, over time, that they could do more than that. 

  
  



End file.
